Hey Hinata
by blackiecatty
Summary: Naruto walks in on Sakura and Sasuke and it kills him. It breaks his heart until Hinata comes to comfort him. He asks her some questions. Has nothing to do with the song Hey there Delilah or Hey Juliet


**Hey Hinata**

**Summary: Naruto walks in on Sakura and Sasuke and it kills him. It breaks his heart until Hinata comes to comfort him. He asks her some questions. 'Hey Hinata?'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this song, nor do I own Naruto or this would probably be happening. **

Naruto choked, turning away from the scene in front of him. His girlfriend, the girl he had so loyally loved was passionately kissing Sasuke…his best friend. He had walked into her apartment and they were on her couch. They were so lost with each other they hadn't noticed him. Naruto hadn't said a word, just turned and ran until he was on top of the Hokage's mountain. He stared into nothing for a moment before breaking into tears. She had told him she loved him…he had said he felt nothing for the pink haired girl. Lies…they were all lies. He let out his pain with a scream that made even the wolves silence their howls. As soon as the scream had left his throat, a pale hand rested on his shoulders and stayed there, scaring the blond boy a bit.

**When the visions around you  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surrounds you  
Are secrets and lies**

He looked up quickly and his sapphire eyes met milky lavender ones. Naruto instantly relaxed. Hinata had been his friend for a long time and she was always there for him. When he was angry, she listened. When he was scared, she chased the fears away. When he cried, she opened her arms. As soon as she sat down beside him, that exactly what she did. Naruto dived into her arms, weeping on her shoulder. "Hey Naruto…What's wrong?" she said in the gentle voice of hers. "Hey h-h-Hinata…S-Sakura and…and S-Sasuke….I…How d-did you know I was here?" he hiccupped, his face still buried in her shoulder. She stroked his hair. "You called for me. I've always been here when you called Naruto-kun" she said, resting her cheek on his head.

**I'll be your strength  
I'll give you hope  
Keeping your faith when it's gone   
The one you should call  
Was standing here all along**

Naruto didn't ask, just continued crying in her arms. This is what he loved about Hinata. Whenever he came crying to Naruto, she didn't tell him to suck it up, or say something about his manhood. She just silently took him in her arms and held him close, and it helped more than anything. It's as if her presence in itself made everything seem less horrible. "H-hey Hinata…D-don't ever l-leave me" he said between crying. "I'll be here with you until long after my heart stops beating" she said in such a confident voice he believed her.

**And I will take you in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Til' the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you**

Once Naruto got more control of himself, he peeked at Hinata from under his thick eyelashes. "Hey Hinata…? Why…why are you always there for me? Always you are. When the 5th died, when it was my birthday, when I found out about dad…now…why?" he asked in a cracked voice. Hinata sighed and looked away. "I can't tell you that my dear friend" she whispered. "Tell me" he ordered, sitting up but staying in her arms. She sighed again. "I love you Naruto-kun. I've always loved you. Since the academy, since you started dating Sakura-chan, since…forever. I wanted to be with you…I knew Sakura would hurt you but no more. No one will ever hurt you ever again" she swore. "I give you my word." She smiled strongly.

**I've loved you forever  
And lifetimes before  
And I promise you never  
Will you hurt anymore **

**I give you my word   
I give you my heart  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow  
Forever has now begun**

Naruto just stared at the now confident Hyuuga before him. His best friend, the girl that had always been there, this beautiful, angelic girl, loved him? She grinned and pressed her lips against his gently, her love pouring though just a touch of her lips. Naruto stared at her as she pulled away. She stared at him, wanting to know if he would push her away but he just smiled. He put Hinata in his lap and rested his head in that dip in her neck, closing his eyes. "Hey Hinata…this…this feeling…it won't disappear will it?" Naruto asked, slightly afraid he wouldn't feel this affection for the girl cuddling his chest. She laughed. "No…it will never go away, Naruto. I promise" she said, in that confident voice. "Long after I am buried, I will still love you…"

**Just close your eyes **

**Each loving day   
And know this feeling won't go away  
Til' the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you  
**"Hey Hinata?" Naruto asked softly. "Yes Naruto?" she whispered, her eyes closed. "Do…do you want to…to…um…" he stuttered slightly. She cocked her head up, kissing his lips powerfully. "Be with you? As in dating? But of course I will, Naruto. You are the reason my heart beats everyday" she smiled.**  
Over and over I fall  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life, baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all  
**Naruto smiled widely and stood up, an arm around her waist as they made their way down the mountain. When they got to the village, they came face-to-face with Sakura and Sasuke. "Uh…Naruto…We need to talk…" stuttered Sakura. Naruto smiled a foxy grin that surprised her. "No we don't" he said, holding Hinata tight to him. She shrugged at Sakura and turned her head upward, allowing him to kiss her deeply, right in front of his ex. "Sakura…I want you to meet the girl I'm going to marry" he said with his natural confidence.**  
And I will take you in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong **

**Til' the day my life is through  
This I promise you, babe  
**"M-marry?" yelped Sakura, jealousy sparking in her green eyes. Sasuke didn't say anything, just clapped Naruto on the shoulder and kissed Hinata on the cheek, showing that he was proud of them both. Hinata and Naruto just sauntered away, lost in each other. Sasuke grinned at Sakura with a wave of his hand, gesturing at the two. "Look Sakura. That's what you gave up for me. Don't regret it" he winked at her and walked proudly away, leaving the pink haired girl standing there stunned. She knew very well, when she saw Hinata looking in those endless blue eyes, that she saw everything but Sakura.**  
Just close your eyes each loving day (each loving day)  
And know this feeling won't go away (no)  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
**"Hey Hinata…guess what?" he whispered into the girl's ear. She shivered but looked up with nothing but tenderness."What Naruto-kun?" she smiled. "I love you Hinata. I swear" he replied. "And I love you. I do and I always will. I always have. I swear" she grinned, kissing his nose."Did you mean that when you said I was the girl you're going to marry?" she asked. He nuzzled her neck with his nose. "Every word I said was true. I promise."**  
Every word I say is true   
This I promise you  
Ooh, I promise you**

**Do not ask me why I wrote this. I really have no idea whatsoever. I was listening to my friend's CD (she loves this band) and I thought, hey, what the hell? So I wrote it. I don't expect ya' to like it, just read it so it can be…well…readable. Thanks**

_**Blackiecatty**_


End file.
